Gideonite
| Planet = , Delta Dorado star system | Affiliation = Federation | Classification= humanoid | Environmental = class M planet | Lifespan = long | Sexes = male, female | Distinctive Features = common incidence of baldness | altimage = 220px|A crowd of Gideonites. }} The Gideons, or Gideonites, were a technologically sophisticated civilization native to the planet , in the Delta Dorado star system. They were humanoid lifeforms, with a common incidence of complete baldness, and regenerative ability for serious injury. ( , ) History and physiology The Gideons were born of a Paradise where individuals did not die of disease, living on a planet free of all known types of microbes and germs. Additionally, Gideonites had a natural physiology that allowed them total regeneration of anatomy from serious bodily injury. In the year 2268, Captain James T. Kirk witnessed Odona carelessly activating a medical cauterizer, completely burning off one of her fingers. The digit regrew within minutes. ( ) By the 23rd century, Gideon's overpopulation problem reached critical proportions. The Gideons worshipped life with religious devotion, and found themselves completely unable to kill each other, even as their world became too crowded to support them. They also resisted the concept of birth control on that basis, and efforts at sterilization were futile given their robust regenerative ability. The world consistently resisted diplomatic contact with other states in the galaxy's nearby sectors. In particular, The United Federation of Planets had made advances to the world for years prior to formal diplomatic contact in 2268, when they specified that James T. Kirk would be the only envoy allowed on their world. Up until that point, they had even denied Starfleet starships being allowed to use sensors to scan their world, to hide their overpopulation predicament. The Gideonites had selected Kirk as their envoy so they could extract dormant pathogens for a disease, Vegan choriomeningitis, from his bloodstream, and infect the population, beginning with Odana, the prime minister's daughter. The onset of disease was intended to free the masses of Gideonites from their tortured lives. In this plan, the captured Kirk would have to die and diplomatic ties with the outside galaxy would be cut to hide the shameful decision. Kirk and his crew were able to escape the Gideonite plan, but left them with the disease. ( ) After mass deaths occurred, Gideonites were still shy against contact from outside, although they did accept the gift of phaser units from the Federation to aid in the process of corpse disposal. Although many had died, the species survived on their depopulated world. ( ) By 2378, the Gideons were a member of the Federation. ( ) Technology The Gideons had an advanced level of technology that allowed them first contact and communications with the Federation in the 2260s decade. Among their technological repertoire was the complete replication of a Federation starship, the . The [[uSS Enterprise (Gideon)|replica Enterprise]] was so detailed that Captain Kirk could not tell the difference when he was placed there to spread the disease to Odana. ( ) Government The Gideonites were led by the Gideon Council, a body of ambassadors and diplomats. They tended to follow diplomatic protocol to the letter, making contact with other worlds as obfuscated as possible. In 2268 the body was led by Prime Minister Hodin and also counted in its number Councillor Krodak. ( ) Clothing Gideons typically wore simple bodysuits, some with built in hoods, in colors alternating between light pastels and shades of earth tones. Diplomats and government personnel wore bright blue, and guards wore black. An individual's rank in society was indicated by a yoke of fabric with patterns of hexagons, with an increase in the number of hexagons and more elaborate tailoring for highly placed individuals. ( , ) Gideonites * Odona * Hodin * Krodak * unnamed Gideonites External link * category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures